fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Return Necromanubiser
Dr. Necromanubiser is a Type-VII Medium-Chassis Reploid (a "Joe Temproid") who operated as local field medic for Professor Fennec's archaeological team in Egypt. He was one of the crew that worked the unearthing an ancient ruined tower that was believed to have last been used at some point during the 2100s. He was a quiet individual, and was neutral to both Fennec and Sobek's side of their many arguments, alongside Thoth, though his silence prevented him from operating as a mediator. He was more than prepared to heal the wounds of his colleagues had the battles ever come to blows. Necromanubiser was there at the ancient ruined tower when they discovered the ravaged remains of Kuwanger, a 2300-year-old android known as a Reploid. The reploid intrigued Necromanubiser, who, after only a few hours of study, determined that he believed the machine could be repaired and brought back online. He then proceeded to give this information to Professor Fennec, who saw it as potentially the next big leap in his kind, as the technology was a century newer than that of Tempo, whom he and all the other Temproids was based upon. The archaeological team celebrated for a full day in the excitement and called their employers to tell them the good news. Perhaps unfortunately, it would take a few days for an extraction team to arrive on-scene to obtain the relic, and during this time Fennec, in his excitement, kept in close proximity to the body of Kuwanger. Necromanubiser smelled danger before it reared its ugly head as he watched in silence as Fennec's excited chatter mutated into seemingly-insane gibberish. Because of this change, Necromanubiser kept his distance from their group leader, and when Fennec's deteriorating mental state suddenly bursts forth and leads to him murdering much of the crew during the night, Necromanubiser escaped into the desert. He would find other survivors during that night, many of them injured by Fennec — these included Thoth, Sobek, Ubasti and Ra Data, and those he found injured he brought back to life. Unfortunately, this seemed to lead to further viral infection in those injured individuals, as Necromanubiser had obtained a minor maverick infection during his hours of study of Kuwanger. With the survivors all healed, it was suggested by Ubasti that they split up as, lacking total maverick infections as Fennec had, they believed that they didn't stand a chance against him. The group agreed and would not meet again, though each would succumb to their own infections over time. Eventually, Tempo would come to investigate an area where Temproid "zombies" had been terrorizing the populace. In the epicenter of the hordes he would come to find Necromanubiser, who did not hesitate to attack the powerful android. This would lead Tempo to be forced to put Necromanubiser down, though he would never be quite certain whether the medic was truly dead, due to the very nature of his powers... Colleagues thumb|The origin species of Necromanubiser: the [[wikipedia:Egyptian Jackal|Egyptian Jackal (Canis aureus lupaster)]] *Amun *Fennec *Hathmet *Horus *Osiris *Ra Data *Serqet *Sobek *Thoth *Ubasti *Wadjet Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Mega Man Fan Character Category:Megaman Tempo